


My Immortal: It

by orphan_account



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clowns, Crack, Emo, Goth - Freeform, Hot Topic, M/M, My Immortal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My immortal but it's it and I replace the triggering things with drinking water.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my friend Tara, 8|_00dyt34r2420 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! FOB ROX!

Hi my name is Richard Trashmouth Raven Fallen Angel Shad0w Tozier Ross (I go by Richie) and I have short curly Raven black hair (that’s how I got my name) and chocolaty eyes like dark chocolate (Like Brendon Urie!!!!) and a lot of people tell me I look like a male Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Ryan Ross but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I wish he stayed the lead singer instead of Brendon Urie hes such a prep now!!!! I have pale white skin. I’m also a clown, and I go to a magical School called Clown School in Derry Maine where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Clown Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a Hawaiian button up but instead of flowers or palm trees that preps like to wear it had dying roses on them, ripped black jeans, a gray tshirt,my giant glasses (I'm not a nerd I want to get red contacts but my mom won't let me) and combat boots. Preps usually wear clown makeup but im not like other boys in my school so all I wear is white foundation. I was walking outside Clown School. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Richie!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Eddie Kaspbrak!

“What’s up Eds?” I asked.

“Nothing and don't call me Eds.” he said angrily.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 8|_00dyt34r2420 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW if I see any preps flaming ma story im not updating!!!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my clown coffin which had "BEEP BEEP RICHIE" engraved in it (its what my friendz say when I get too annoying but not as annoying as those clown prep posers who pretend to know how to sk8.) I also drank some milk (haha get it like the MILK FIC). My coffin was black ebony and had little cravings of balloons around it. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant my clown romance t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black hoodie with a balloon on it , a pentagram necklace, combat boots, my giant glasses, and black fishnets on. I leave my hair as it is.

My friend, Beverly woke up then and grinned at me. She had short firey hair with blue streaks and opened her icy blue eyes. She put on her Waterparks Tshirt( with the cover art of FANDOM on it),a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (I only put on white foundation with black eyeliner while Bev (thats her nickname) put on the same thing but with red lipstick.)

“OMFC, I saw you talking to Eddie Kaspbrak yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing you could hardly see me blushing since my white foundation was covering it up.

“Do you like Eddie?” she asked as we went out of the Clown common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Eddie walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well,My Clown Romance are having a concert in the sewers” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Mcr. They are my favorite band, besides FOB. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can everyone follow me on tumblr its xxxrawrbabeytacorawrxx. If I see any preps hating on my blog im going to block you!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: DON'T FLAMM DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN TARA! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 My Clown Romance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black converse. Underneath I wore my gothic clown socks . Then I put on a black leather jacket, a mcr tshirt, and black jeans. I put on fingerless gloves. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky (like a gothic goku XDDDD). I felt a little depressed then, so I drank some water but I spilled the water on my arm. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to dry and I listened to some P!ATD. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some milk so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Eddie was waiting there in front of his flying bike. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Eddie spaghetti!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Richie. My name is E-D-D-I-E alright it's not Eds or spaghetti! ” he said back. We got onto his bike ( he had a charm that said 666 on it from Clown Hot Topic) and flew to the sewers with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to P!ATD and Paramore. We both drank water. When we got there, we both hopped off of Eddie's bike. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to My Clown Romance.

“Every snowflake's different just like you!!!! I'll sing about it if you ask me to!” sang Clown Gerard (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Clown Gerard is so fucking hot.” I said to Eddie, pointing to him as he sung, filling the sewers with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Eddie looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Eddie sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I'm in love with your gothic mom!” I said dreaming about Eddie's gothic mom, Sonia.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Eddie. After the concert, we drank some apple juice and asked Clown Gerard and Frank for their autographs and photos with them. We got MCR concert tees. Eddie and I crawled back into the flying bike, but Draco didn’t go back into Clown School, instead, he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Sewers! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: don't s flam my stori ok richie’s name is RICHIE nut mary su OK! Eddie IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Eddie!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Eddie didn’t answer but he stopped the flying bike and he hopped off of it. I hopped out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Richie?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Eddie leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic yellow eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Eddie kissed me passionately. Eddie climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took out a pot filled with hot water. But he spilled the water on top of me I had to take off my gloves. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! ” I screamed. The water was burning me. But I saw Eddie and I didn;t care anymore so we started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“W-WHAT THE H-HELL ARE ARE YOU DOING YOU M-MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Bill!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: DONT flam! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Bill swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 drinking water without him! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill made and Eddie and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“Y-You lu-lu-dac-cris ff-fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. I had to take off my glasses. Eddie comforted me. When we went back to the sewers Bill took us to librarian Mike and Professor Ben who were both looking very angry.

“T-They were having water i-in-nterc-course in the F-Forbid-dden S-Sewers!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Ben (Ben was one of my best friends but he was too smart and now he was my teacher and was now a poser)

“How dare you?” demanded librarian Mike. (He was also my friend but he thought Pray for the Wicked was a better album than A Fever you Can't Sweat out.)

And then Eddie shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Bill and Professor Ben still looked mad but Ceiloing Fan said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Eddie and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Rich?” Eddie asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth I changed into my clown jumpsuit with balloons printed on them. When I walked out something amazing happened........

Eddie was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Country Road’ by John Denver. I was so flattered because it was a punk cover. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black pants that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high converse that were black. I put on two pairs of red balloon earrings, and two crosses in my ears..

In the Great Hall, I ate some Clown Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with curly redhead. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was red contact lenses (I was so jealous)just like Eddie’s. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Eddie's Mom but less hot. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Stan Uris, although most people call me Bathtub these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of bubbles in baths.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a Clown.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Eddie came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! DONT FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Richie isn’t a Marie Sue ok he isn’t perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to BathTub. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Eddie. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Eddie. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each other's clothes enthusiastically. Eddie pulled out a big pot of water from under his bed. We decided to have a water balloon fight in his room since we were bored. I had mange to throw a water balloon at Eddie's shirt and he had to take it off he was SO HOT. For payback he threw a water balloon at me too.

“Eddie!” I screamed I wasn't expecting him to throw a water balloon at me. All of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Eddie’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… BathTub!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Eddie pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Eddie ran out even though he was shirtless. I stomped out and did so until I was in Bathtub’s classroom where he was having a lesson with librarian Mike and some other people.

“BATHTUB URIS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


End file.
